All The Time
by momothenono
Summary: Dick feels something more than friendship for Bruce, but can he tell him?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Batman fic, so please be nice...if I get responses I might turn this into a chapter story..

pairing: Bruce(Batman)/ Dick(Robin)

Other characters: Alfred, Aunt Harriet,various villians, and others

A/N: I know nothing about algebra lol

CHAPTER 1

Dick stared at his Algebra book. Why did he have to do this? Would he actually use it in real life? No, but Bruce insisted he do his studies. He read the problem over and over until Alfred came in and revealed the answer. When Alfred told him the answer, Dick would become frustrated.

" I should have known that."

He could see Bruce watching him from the corner of his eye and forced his usual smile. He could never tell the man that he was the young ward of his true feelings toward him. Bruce would say he was too young and that he should wait until he was older. He got up, taking his book and headed up the stairs. Bruce watched him, uncertain of Dick's new behavior. What had upset his young ward so? He had no time to think on it because the phone had sounded in the other room. He heard Alfred pick it up and walked to the study area. He nodded and thanked Alfred. He got on the phone and spoke with the commissioner, who had said that the Riddler and Joker had joined forces and were terrorizing Gotham City. Bruce listened intently as Dick suddenly appeared in the room beside him. After a moment, Bruce hung up the phone and turned to Dick. 

"To the Bat-Poles." 

Dick reached for the statue, pulling the head back and hitting the button. After sliding down the batpoles to the batcave, fully costumed as Batman and Robin, they entered the batmobile and headed to Commissioner Gordon. Dick sat there silently, which worried Bruce because it was at this time they usually discussed what the villians might be up to. He didn't know what was happening, but for his friend to be so silent and distant , he knew he didn't like it. They finally arrived at the Commissioner's office and went over what details they knew, which wasn't much. The Riddler and The Joker had joined forces and had planted a riddle in an exploding box. Batman and Robin looked over the piece of paper where the riddle was written.

 _What is never promised and never comes, yet becomes promised and never comes?_

Robin looked the riddle over then looked over at Batman, who usually could solve that dasterdly criminals riddles and by the look on his face, he already knew the answer. Batman read the paper one more time, then chuckled.

"Tomorrow."

Robin looked at him.

" Holy plots Batman thats probably when they are going to hatch their dasterdly deed."

Batman nodded and made a plan with the commissioner to keep the police force somewhat active in the area as the explosion, just so no would get hurt. Batman and Robin returned to the batmobile and sped off. Batman noticed that Robin had gone silent once more. As they sped toward the batcave and finally stopped, Batman had noticed something. Robin had only regarded him once that day. He watched as Robin looked on the computer for information and saw that he was overly frustrated. He approached him.

"What's wrong?"

Robin looked at him.

"Wrong?"

Batman nodded, deciding it would probably be better to address this issue with their real names rather than their crime fighter identities.

"Dick, something has been troubling you today. I first noticed it when Alfred tried to help you with your Algebra."

Robin shook his head.

"We don't have time for this now."

Batman nodded.

" I Agree, but we wil discuss this later."

Before Robin could say anything, something popped up on the computer. They gasped. There was the Riddler and Joker, alright, but they weren't alone. At their side were The Penguin and Catwoman.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you for the reviews everyone!**

Chapter 2

Batman and Robin watched as the four criminals wandered from sight only moments later, toward the Gotham City National Bank. Batman and Robin trailed them silently, watching them disappear through the front doors. From what Robin could see, it looked as though The Joker and The Riddlers men had been there prior and had set off some knock out gas. Batman took his rope from his belt and threw the bat half up. It caught and Batmand and Robin began to climb, not wanting to just walk in and get taken out by the gas. Finally they made it to the top and they were able to look in through a large glass pane but could not hear everything that was being said. They watched the dasterdly villians as they unfolded a map and started pointing out various parts in Gotham City. Robin's eyes widened when he saw The Joker put a small Jack in the Box on the map and gas emerged from it. When the smoke cleared, the Villians were gone. Robin was confused.

"How did they know we were here Batman?"

Batman looked around and spotted a small camera sitting on some bricks.

"It seems they knew we would be here somehow and they have set up this device to watch all movement."

Robin looked at it.

"Should we take it back to the batcave?"

Batman nodded and they climbed back down to the batmobile. Once they were safely inside they drove toward the batcave. Batman, once again, noticed that his young ward had barely spoken. He sighed. Once they had the villians behind bars, he could talk to Dick more freely. Maybe Dick would confide in him, then again it was a possibility that he may not. Batman pulled into the entrance of the batcave, looking over at his friend who seemed lost looking out the window. The batmobile finally parked and they got out to analyze the camera on the computer. Batman was not able to get any clear images, but a riddle appeared.

 _"What can be old and new at the same time?"_

Robin groaned.

"Another riddle? It doesn't even make sense Batman."

Batman reread the riddle, then looked over at the batmobile.

" Its a car. It can be old with a new smell."

Robin turned to the batmobile as well.

"They could have done something to it."

Robin slowly approached the vehicle, which suddenly made a wheezing type sound. No sooner had Batman opened his mouth to tell Robin they shouldn't get too close until they know for certain,when the batmobile suddenly exploded. Batman coughed because of the smoke and when he saw it clear, there lay Robin unconcious.

TBC...

(no character death, so no worries)


End file.
